Integrated circuits may form fundamental aspects of many electronic devices. In some case, it may be advantageous to combine multiple integrated circuit dice or “chips” in the same semiconductor device. For example, chips may be stacked one upon another, and the chips may be electrically connected to each other in some cases by way of wire-bonding, or in other cases through-silicon-vias, which may comprise electrical connections passing completely through a silicon wafer. In such arrangements of stacked chips, the bottom chip may provide electrical connections to a substrate. The substrate may redistribute signals and supply power to the stacked chips. The substrate may further be electrically connected to a printed circuit board, for example, through solder joints to permit the semiconductor device to interface with external devices and/or components. Multi-chip semiconductor devices may be utilized in a wide range of applications, including, for example, flash memory devices.
Reference is made in the following detailed description to the accompanying drawings, which form a part hereof, wherein like numerals may designate like parts throughout to indicate corresponding or analogous elements. It will be appreciated that for simplicity and/or clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, it is to be understood that other embodiments may be utilized and structural and/or logical changes may be made without departing from the scope of claimed subject matter. It should also be noted that directions and references, for example, up, down, top, bottom, and so on, may be used to facilitate the discussion of the drawings and are not intended to restrict the application of claimed subject matter. Therefore, the following detailed description is not to be taken in a limiting sense and the scope of claimed subject matter defined by the appended claims and their equivalents.